BALAS DENDAM INI MENYAKITKAN
by Chery Uchiha
Summary: Aapa yang harus ku pilih dendam ini ? Atau cinta ini?. Sungguh ini menyakitiku. Balas dendam ini menyakitkan
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua ku

Semoga suka

Warning : Typo, OOC , Miss Typo dll

Chapter : 1

Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga yang menjalin tali ikatan sebagai sahabat dari sejak dulu. Keluarga ini juga dikenal sangat dekat di banyak bidang. Mereka juga menjalin kerja sama antar perusahaan. Keluarga ini pun juga kaya raya. Saat ini keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno tengah dilanda kebahagiaan luar biasa. Bukan karena harga saham perusahaan naik atau yang berhubunhan dengan uang melainkan, nyonya besar Uchiha dan Haruno tengah hamil tua. Bukankah ini berarti akan membuat rumah menjadi semarak dengan lantunan dari bayi yang tengah dikandung?. Fugaku Uchiha dan Kizashi Haruno sekarang tengah berada di ruang tunggu. Karena mereka tengah menunggu malaikat kecil yang akan mereka gendong tak lama lagi.

"Fugaku apa kau membawa hadiah untuk bayi mu? Lihat pisau khusus ini memiliki lambang keluarga Haruno pada gagangnya. Bukankah ini bagus?. Dan aku akan memberikannya kepada anakku nanti. Akan ku perlihatkan pada ibunya dulu" Ucap Kizashi dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari tadi.

"Aku membawanya Kizashi, kita memang sahabat sepemikiran. Aku juga menghadiahkan sebuah pisau khusus ini yang memiliki lambang keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku juga akan memperlihatkannya dahulu pada Mikoto. Kukira ini waktunya. Ayo kita ke kamar inap mereka diam-diam dahulu selagi mereka tengah berjuang" Jawab Fugaku tenang dengan senyum tipis tertampak pada wajah wibawanya

"Oke baiklah. Ayo pergi" Kizashi berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu. Lalu Fugaku pun ikut berdiri dan juga melangkah menyusul Kizashi

"Hn" Jawab Fugaku singkat.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di ruangan yang di tuju. Saat mereka masuk ternyata Itachi sudah berada di dalam ruangan bersama seorang maid dari keluarga Uchiha yang ditugaskan sebagai pengasuh pribadi untuk Itachi. Itachi sekarang berusia empat tahun. Dia anak laki-laki yang manis, ceria dan suka sekali tersenyum kepada siapapun. Dia seperti ibunya yang murah senyum.

"Tou-san. Apa Kaa-san dan bibi Mebuki masih lama? Aku ingin lihat adik bayi sekarang Tou-san. Aku ingin mengajaknya bermain bersamaku jika ia sudah keluar dari perut mereka" Itachi tak sabaran. Semenjak sampai di rumah sakit dia jadi banyak tanya. Fugaku dan Kizashi tersenyum mendengar celoteh anak empat tahun ini.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi , tak lama lagi adikmu akan kesini bersama anak bibimu. Aku harap kau sabar menunggu. Apa kau sudah ma..." Ujar Fugaku seraya memegang pucuk kepala anaknya dan sedikit mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Braakk

Pintu datanglah seorang pria berjas rapi yang tampaknya adalah orang dari keluarga Haruno

"Kizashi-sama dan Fugaku-sama ini ada keadaan darurat. Cepatlah kalian harus ke kantor sekarang. Ada hal yang sangat genting" pria itu berkata dengan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Baiklah ayo Fugaku. Sampai jumpa Itachi. Ah iya aku lupa Fugaku letakkan saja dulu hadiah kita di atas meja disamping ranjang ini" Kizashi meletakkan pisaunya di atas meja lalu beranjak untuk keluar ruangan

"Hn. Sampai jumpa nak" Fugaku meletakkan hadiahnya juga lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

"Cepat kembali yaah. Tou-san dan paman" ujar Itachi sambil sedikit berteriak

"Ayame-nee ayo bermain petak umpet. Dan kau yang jaga. Kau harus keluar dan menghitung. Aku akan bersembunyi di dalam ruangan ini" Ucap Itachi kemudian berdiri lalu menarik tangan Ayame untuk bermaksud menyuruhnya keluar.

"Baiklah Itachi-sama. Bersiaplah" Ayame keluar dan Itachi berlari kesana kemari mencari tempat persembunyian. Lalu akhirnya mata onyx nya tertuju di lemari kecil yang berada berhadapan dengan ranjang tidur rumah sakit. Ada dua lemari di ruang ini. Dia bersembunyi di salah satunya

"Ayame kau di panggil oleh nenek Chiyo dia ada keperluan denganmu" ujar pria paruh baya yang baru saja datang dan mendekati Ayame di dekat pintu ruangan keluarga kaya ini

"Ah baiklah terima kasih. Aku permisi tolong kau jaga Itachi-sama dia di dalam ruangan ini" Ayame lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria ini sendirian di depan pintu.

Pria ini lalu masuk ke ruangan yang ditimggalkan Ayame kepadanya. Dia melhat sekeliling ruangan tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Itachi kecil di dalam ruang ini

'Mungkin dia ke kamar mandi. Dimana pisau-pisau yang kulihat tadi?pria ini membatin

Lalu pria ini berjalan mendekati jendela dan memandang apa yang ada di luar jendela

'Siapa dia? Dimana Ayame-nee?' Itachi membatin karena melhat pria asing masuk seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruang ini. Rambut pria ini panjang tak dkuncir. Panjangnya sepinggang.

'Dan dugaan ku benar aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini' pria ini mendekat ke meja dimana Fugaku dan Kizashi meletakkan hadiah untuk anak-anak mereka. Pria itu mengambil pisau itu lalu menyembunyikan pisau itu. Setelah dia mengambil pisau itu pria tadi keluar ruangan tanpa berbicara satu katapun sedari tadi.

Fugaku dan Kizashi temgah sibuk dengan kertas-kertas penting yang merada di atas meja mereka. Mereka memang di ruangan yang sama tetapi di meja yang berbeda. Kizashi berada di meja kerjamya sedangkan Fugaku di meja dekat sofa yang biasanya mereka meregangkan otot letih mereka selagi pekerjaan tidak ada.

Drrrtttt drrrttt

Hp Fugaku dan Kizashi bergetar bersamaan. Mereka langaung mengangkat hp mereka. Itu adalah panggilan. Mereka mengubah profil hp mereka menjadi getar karena tidak ingin menganggu konsentrasi mereka di saat keadaan genting ini

"Halo.."Ucap mereka kompak tanpa mengalihkan fokus mereka ke kertas-kertas penting ini.

"Benarkah.."mereka berkata kompak lagi dan tangan mereka berhenti berkutaknatik pada kertas itu.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana.." mereka berkata kompak tiga kali berturut turut. Memang mungkin ini sesuatu kejadian yang kebetulan. Mungkin juga tidak karena mereka mendapat panggilan dari tempat yang sama yaitu rumah sakit.

"Fugaku../ Kizashi.." Mereka langsung menatap mata setelah memanggil satu sama lain beberapa detik.

Mereka seperti mempunyai kekuatan umtuk bertelepati. Setelah menatap tadi mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi mereka tancap gas menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana nyonya Uchiha dan Haruno berada. Mereka mendapat panggilan tadi karena ternyata malaikat kecil yang dinantikan telah lahir kedunia. Selamat datang di dunia malaikat kecil Uchiha dan Haruno.

Itachi menyangka bahwa permainan petak umpet bersama Ayame telah selesai. Itachi berpikir bahwa Ayame sangat lama menghitung. Apa Ayame tidak bisa menghitung atau lupa cara berhitung?. Tidak!. Itachi yakin Ayame tertidur di luar karena terlalu banyak memghitung. Pikiran anak-anak.

Itachi baru saja membuka pintu. Baru saja sengah terbuka

Braakkk

Pintu ruangan ini terbuka sangat kuat membuat Itachi terkejut. Lantas refleks dia menutup pintu lemari kecil itu. Itachi kira Ayame sudah bangun dan akan melanjutkan permainan mereka. Itachi salah yang masuk bukan Ayame ternyata Ibunya dan Mebuki yang masuk bersama benerapa suster dan tunggu pria rambut panjang tadi juga masuk kedalam ruangan. Dengan sigap suster-suster itu memindahkan Mikoto dan Mebuki ke ranjang terpisah tapi berseberangan.

"Aku akan menunggu Mikoto-sama dan Mebuki-sama. Kalian keluarlah" ucap pria ini. Itachi tersentak mendengar suara pria paruh baya ini. Suara ini familiar ini sungguh sangat ia tahu tapi ia lupa suara siapa gerangan.

"Baiklah tuan kami undur diri" salah satu suster berucap dan lalu semua membungkuk hormat pada pria tadi

Suster keluar dari ruangan yang menyisakan dua kaum Adam dan dua kaum Hawa ini di dalam keheningan. Pria ifu berjalan ke tengah antara ranjang nyonya besar itu lalu mengeluarkan pisau hadiah yang diambilnya tadi. Dan memeganng pisau dikedua tangannya.

Mikoto berada di ranjang kiri sedangkan Mebuki di ranjang kanan. Pria ini memegang pisau Uchiha di sebelah kanan dan memegang pisau Haruno di kiri

"Selamat jalan ke neraka wanita-wanita jalang. Matilah..." ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil mengangkat pisau mengarah ke dada mereka dan..

Jleeepp

Pisau tertusuk di kedua dada mereka berdua yang sedari tadi mereka masih tak sadarkan diri. Mata Itachi terbelelak mulutnya menganga. Ia terkejut apa yang pria itu lakukan pada wanita yang tengah berbaring di ranjang itu.

"Kaa-san apa yang terjadi? Paman apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaa-san ku kenapa kau menancapkan pisau ke dada Kaa-san. Bukankah pisau itu tajam nanti Kaa-san ku terluka hiks..hiks.." Itachi tak tahan membendung air matanya. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan air mata berlinang kemudian dia memegang jas pria itu dari belakang.

"Oh Kami-sama kenapa dia disini. Menyingkir dari sini.." pria itu berbalik dan mendorong Itachi sampai terduduk. Pria itu lari keluar pintu dan berusaha melarikan diri.

"Hei mau keman kau jangan lari. Jawab pertanyaanku..hiks..hiks" Itachi bangkit lalu menyusul pria itu dengan air mata

Sampai ke parkiran rumah sakit pria itu lekaa masuk ke mobil. Sebelum pria itu melarikan diri dengan mobilnya. Itachi baru sampai dengan napas yang memburu. Dia hanya sempat melihat plat mobil dan melihat lambang seperti ular yang membentuk lingkaran di ataa plat mobil itu.

'Aku akan mengejarmu sampai dapat paman. Tunggulah' Itachi mengepal tangannya erat lalu berbalik untuk menuju ruang tadi untuk melihat kondisi Kaa-san nya.

.

Itachi mendengar ada pertengkaran kecil di dalam ruangan yang ia timggalkan tadi. Pertengkaran antar satu pria dan satu pria lainnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Fugaku Uchiha dan Kizashi Haruno. Itachi takut dan hanya mengintip dari luar

"Apa maksudmu Fugaku! Kau kira aku yang melakukannya? Lihat itu baik-baik istriku ! Pisau siapa itu brengsek !" Bentak Kizashi pada Fugaku

"Lalu pisau siapa yang ada di dada istriku bangsat! Pisau dengan lambang Haruno! Kau pasti menyuruh orang bukan? Pikir pakai otakmu dari tadi kau lah yang mencurigakan. Kau sengaja bukan mengajakku ke kantormu untuk membantu kerjaan mu itu hah!" Bentak Fugaku dengan mengepal tangan erat.

"Dasar kau bajingan! Kau lah yang membayar orangmu untuk membunuh istriku. Bukankah itu memang tugas kita bajingan. Kau memang tak dapat dipercaya. Uchiha memang orang yang haus kekuasaan. Kau sekarang bukan sahabatku. Ingat itu Uchiha" Kizashi menunjuk muka Fugaku

"Kau yang keparat! Ingat kau dulu bisa mendapatkan Mebuki karena aku! Aku yang menolak Mebuki untukmu. Apa kau lupa tampan? " Fugaku menepis tangan Kizashi dan berjalan mendekati lalu mencabut pisau dengan lambang Haruno dan berjalan keluar ruangan

"Kau sekarang bukan sahabatku. Ingat itu Haruno" Fugaku pergi dan memergoki Itachi yang mengintip dan langsung menggendong Itachi pergi dan menuju ruang bayi untuk mengambil anaknya yang baru lahir. Lalu pergi dari rumah sakit sesampainya mansion Uchiha dia memberi tugas kepada Sakumo Hatake selaku tangan kanannya untuk segera memanggil pulang para pelayannya yang masih dirumah sakit.

"Akan ku balaskan dendammu Mebuki sayang." Kizashi mencium kening Mebuki lalu mencabut pisau berlambang Uchiha lalu menuju ruang bayi untuk mengambil anaknya lalu pergi ke parkiran.

"Kau adalah Sakuraku. Sakura Haruno ku" Kizashi mencium anaknya yang warna rambutnya merah muda seperti bunga Sakura. Lalu menuju mansion Haruno

Sementara itu di Mansion Uchiha. Fugaku telah menyerahkan bayinya pada nenek Chiyo untuk di urus lalu dia menggendong Itachi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Itachi terbangun.

"Tou-san aku siapa yang menusuk dada Kaa-san dan juga bib.." Fugaku segera menutup bibir kecil Itachi denfan telunjuknya yang besar

"Ssatt... Tou-san sudah tahu siapa itu. Jangan kau katakan lagi. Aku tak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi nama Haruno itu" Potong Fugaku sambil menahan gejolak amarah pada dirinya.

Fugaku pergi setelah mengucapkan itu dan menuju kamarnya untuk berduka atas kematian istrinya hari ini.

"Tou-san aku akan menunjukkan padamu siapa sebenarnya yang melakukannya..Oyasumi Tou-san Kaa-san dan adik baruku" Ujar Itachi pelan lalu tertidur

T

B

C


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter : 2

Hari ini adalah hari duka bagi kedua keluarga besar ini. Kedua keluarga ini telah kehilangan nyonya besar dari keluarga mereka masing-masing. Mereka telah dikubur di masing-masing pemakaman keluarga mereka. Baik Fugaku maupun Kizashi sangat terpukul karena kehilangan sesosok orang yang sangat amat berharga bagi mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak meninggalkan makam istri mereka begitu saja. Mereka masih tidak menerima kepergian cinta mereka sendiri

.

"Ayame-nee temani aku ke rumah sakit kemarin. Aku mau mengambil mainan ku disana. Aku lupa membawanya. Mainan itu berada di dalam lemari kecil di kamar Kaa-san. Ayo Ayame-nee ayolah..." anak kecil ini merengek dan sambil menarik-narik tangan seorang maid yang tengah berjalan anggun disebelahnya sambil menggendong bayi berambut raven untuk menuju ke mobil.

"Hai Itachi-sama. Tapi Sasuke-sama terlebih dulu harus kita antar ke nenek Chiyo. Lalu kita meminta izin pada Fugaku-sama" maid bernama Ayame ini tersenyum manis.

.

Ayame dan Itachi sekarang telah berdiri di samping Fugaku. Itachi memang anak yang tidak sabaran. Dia anak yang manis tentunya

"Tou-san aku mau per..." Itachi berhenti berucap setelah melihat tangan Tou-san nya yang mengangkat dan menunjukkan bahwa dia menturuh Itachi diam

"Tidak" Fugaku berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi kecil lalu berkata "Kau tidak boleh pergi keluar rumah lagi sampai aku memperbolehkanmu dan sekarang pulang. Kau mengerti!" Ucap Fugaku dengan nada datar

Itachi mengangguk pelan lalu berkata "Hai Tou-san" Itachi ingat betul Tou-sannya tidak pernah berkata dingin seperti ini.

Itachi berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari Tou-san nya dengan langkah lesu. Ayame hanya mengikuti Itachi dalam diam. Dia tak mau menganggu suasana Uchiha kecil ini. Ayame tahu betul kelakuan Itachi sejak lahir. Karena sejak Itachi lahir dia telah ditunjuk dan dipercayai oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

Itachi kembali ke mobil dengan muka masam dan tampak begitu lelah. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang bersama nenek Chiyo, sedangkan Ayame duduk di kursi depan bersebelahan dengan supir. Itachi bahkan menjadi pendiam tampaknya. Tiga orang di dalam nobil ini hanya terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran mereka yang penasaran.

.

Kizashi masih duduk termenung di sebelah makam istrinya. Dia menggendong bayi cantiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Didekatnya ada seorang pria yang berdiri yang umurnya hampir tak jauh beda dengan Kizashi sendiri

"Kazashi-nii ayo kita pulang. Kasihan Sakura jika berlama di luar ditengah cuaca panas sekarang. Apa kau mau Sakura sakit?" Pria itu memegang bahu Kizashi lembut

"Baiklah. Orochimaru ayo pulang. Ingat besok pagi datanglah ke mansion 'dia' dan ambil semua berkas perusahaan kita dan jangan lupa bawakan berkas perusahaan mereka. Berikan berkas mereka sebelum orang suruhan 'dia' datang ke mansion kira. Aku tidak mau mengotori mansion ku dengan kaki bejat mereka" Kizashi berdiri dan melangkah menjauh mengarah ke mobilnya.

"Baiklah Kizashi-nii" Orochimaru menyeringai tipis sambil mengikuti langkah Kizashi di belakang.

Kizashi berhenti sejenak dan berkata "Oh iya aku lupa. Bagaimana kabarmu, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Sudah lima tahun kau berada di Oto." Lalu melangkah lagi.

'Baik. Kabarku sangat baik. Tapi hatiku dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik setelah kepergian Mebuki-nee. Kau tahu bukan dia sangat berharga bagiku" Orochimaru berkata sambil menyamai langkah Kizashi

"Yah kau juga tahu bukan? Dia juga sangat berharga bagiku. Bagi kita. Aku, kau dan Sakura kecilku" Kizashi tersenyum sedih setelah berucap seperti itu

"Aku juga akan menyayangi Sakura. Aku akan melindunginya. Tak akan ku biarkan seorang bajingan pun untuk menyakiti Sakura. Itu janji ku Kizashi-nii. Peganglah janji seorang Orochimaru. Percaya padaku Kizashi-nii"

"Aku pegang janjimu Orochimaru. Aku percaya padamu, terima kasih Orochimaru"

"Yah dengan senangbhati" Orochimaru menyeringai lagi

.

Itachi menjadi lebih pendiam sekarang dan bersifat dingin. Anak lelaki imut berusia empat tahun ini ternyata lebih dari perkiraan usianya sekarang. Itachi seorang Uchiha. DIa sama saja seperti leluhurnya kala dulu yang bernama sama dengannya Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi bahkan hanya tersenyum didepan adik kecilnya yang masih bayi. Dia masih bersikap lembut hanya pada Sasuke. Dia memang sangat menginginkan seorang adik lelaki agar sama dengannya. Maksudnya bisa menikmati semua hal bersama. Dari bermain bola, basket dan semua yang identik yang namanya lelaki.

Keesokan harinya Itachi tengah menjaga adiknya yang tengah tidur di atas kasur kingsize miliknya. Itachi bersikeras Sasuke harus berada di kamarnya setiap hqri. Fugaku tidak keberatan dengan itu asal pada malam hari Sasuke harus diasuh oleh nenek Chiyo atau Izumi. Izumi diberi tugas atau titah yang sama seperti Ayame.

Tok tok tok

Itachi langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang memang telah terbuka. Izumi seorang maid pribadi Sasuke telah berdiri di dekat pintu

Izumi berkata " Itachi-sama ini waktunya anda sarapan. Anda belum sarapn sedari tadi. Saya yang akan menjaga Sasuke-sama dengan segenap jiwaku"

Itachi mengangguk pelan berkata" baiklah Izumi-nee aku akan turun ke bawah dan sarapan. Sampai jumpa Sasu-chan" Itachi tersenyum manis lalu melangkah pergi dari kamarmya.

.

Itachi sekarang tengah menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Dia sekarang sarapan bersama Tou-san nya. Yahh biasanyya Itachi berceloteh ria di depan Ayame atau Kaa-san nya dulu. Ayame menanggapi semua celoteh Itachi sedangkan Mikoto menyambut celoteh Itachi dengan ikut andil dalam celotehannya. Itachi tidak biasa terlambat sarapan seperti ini semenjak ada Sasuke. Fugaku memang sarapan pada jam-jam seperti ini. Suasana yang tidak enak memang telah dirasa oleh para maid yang berdiri di dekat meja makan mewah ini

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki bergema di dalam mansion lebih tepatmya didekat ruang makan keluarga ini. Dan sekarang terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Ucap Fugaku datar tapi tegas dan menatap tajam ke arah pria ini

"Santai saja tuan Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan berkas mu dan mengambil berkas kami" Ucap pria ini sambil tersenyum

"Ayo" jawab Fugaku datar lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh mengarah ruang kerjanya yang diikuti pria tadi

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Fugaku berjalan menuju meja makan lagi untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. Itachi sudah memakan sarapannya. Belum sempat Fugaku duduk Itachi sudah berkata " Siapa dia?"

"Orochimaru adik ipar Kizashi Haruno" Fugaku berkata datar dan duduk

" Aku membencinya Tou-san. Karena di.."

Fugaku memotong ucapan Itachi lalu berkata " Aku juga membenci dia, aku membenci Haruno. Dan jangan lagi kau sebut-sebut mereka di depanku. Kau mengerti" Fugaku menatap tajam pada Itachi

"Hai Tou-san" Itachi berucap sama datarnya sama seperti sang ayah

Fugaku langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih di meja makan. Fugaku sepertinya hilang nafsu makan setelah bercakap sebentar dengan putra sulungnya. Itachi masih terdiam disana untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dia berdiri sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga menuju lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Adik kecilnya trlah menungguhnya disana

"Aku yang akan membalaskan dendammu Kaa-san. Demi Kaa-san dan Sasuke" Ucap Itachi dingin tapi bersirat penuh percaya diri. Dia menyeringai lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai

Semenjak dia bertemu dengan Orochimaru dia telah berubah menjadi Itachi yang berbeda. Dari Itachi Uchiha yang periang menjadi Itachi Uchiha yang pendendam.

T

B

C


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter : 3

Di meja makan keluarga Haruno pagi ini ada tiga orang yang tengah menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Di meja makan itu ada sang kepala keluarga Kizashi Haruno, adik iparnya Orochimaru dan juga putri cantik semata wayangnya yang beriris emerald dan bersurai panjang bewarna merah muda. Si gadis cantik ini dari tadi makan dengan agak gelisah, yaah seperti orang yang mau mengatakan sesuatu tetapi di urungkan. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya membuat Kizashi memperhatikan anak gadis nya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?. Apa sarapannya kurang enak? Atau kau ada maksud lain?" Tanya Kizashi dengan nada menyelidik

"Anoo... Papa...eto..Papa...Sakura mau... Sakura mau berseko..."

"Dia mau bersekolah di Senior High School Of Konoha. Dia bilang begitu padaku kemarin. Bolehkah Nii-san? " Potong Orochimaru cepat

"Hahahaha... hanya itu?. Kukira apa, silahkan saja Papa tak melarangmu kok. Kau bebas memilih mana sekolah yang kau mau" Kizashi tersenyum simpul

"Terima kasih Papa. Aku menyayangimu. Dan paman harus menemaniku untuk mendaftarkan diri" Sakura memeluk Kizashi seraya tersenyum manis

"Ingat Saku-chan, jadilah gadis penurut yang baik" tambah Orochimaru dan tersenyum lebih tepatnya, menyeringai.

"Hai" jawab Sakura singkat dan ikut menyeringai

.

Di waktu yang sama tapi di tempat yang beda. Lebih tepanya di meja makan keluarga Uchiha. Juga terdapat tiga orang yang menyantap sarapan. Ada sang kepala keluarga Fugaku Uchiha, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha yaitu Itachi Uchiha dan juga anak bungsu yaitu Sasuke Uchiha si anak culun. Sasuke adalah pribadi yang baik, ramah, ceria dan suka tersenyum seperti sang Kaa-san dulu ketika beliau masih bernafas. Berbanding terbalik dengan si sulung Uchiha. Itachi adalah pribadi yang memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik. Tapi dia akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok seperti malaikat jika sedang berhadapan dengan adik tercinta

"Tou-san bolehkah aku melanjutkan SMA di Senior High School Of Konoha? Sekali ini saja izinkan aku bersekolah seperti Itachi-nii"

"Hn. Silahkan. Kurasa kau harus melihat dunia luar" jawab Fugaku datar

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Tou-san dan Itachi-nii"

"Jadilah anak dan adik yang berguna. Dan aku yang akan menemanimu Sasu-chan untuk mendaftar" Itachi tersenyum manis pada adiknya

.

Dua hari kemudian para calon siswa baru telah siap untuk mengikuti test masuk sekolah itu. Banyak para cewek maupun para cowok duduk berkelompok atau hanya sekedar berdiri sambil berbincang ringan di lapangan utama sekokah ini. Hanya satu orang yang menyendiri dikarenakan dia tidak mempunyai teman. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha si cowok culun. Bukan karena dia sombong atau kasar terhadap orang lain , dia memang tak punya teman. Dia dari dulu home schooling. Temannya hanya orang berada dirumahnya saja. Seumur hidupnya, ini kali pertama dia berada di kerumunan hingar bingar orang banyak. Dia terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku yang berasal dari pelosok desa terpencil. Sasuke memakai baju kebesaran dan celana yang juga kebesaran tidak seperti orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya yang memakai baju yang stylish dan juga sedang kekinian, mereka pun berbisik tidak suka bahkan mengejek pada Uchiha bungsu ini

"Lihat dia. Dia tidak pantas disini!"

"Astaga apakah itu penjaga perpustakan? Culun amat"

"Hey apa para minion ikut sekolah disini? Hahaha"

"Kacamata nya tebal sekali. Bulat seperti kacamata Harry Potter. Apa dia fansnya?"

Yah begitu segelintir bisikkan-bisikkan yang mengejek untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke mengabaikan mereka. Dia memasang muka polos dan ditambah senyum konyolnya. Sasuke memang seperti itu orangnya. Sasuke berpikir mereka hanya sedang bercanda dan ia senang jika orang lain senang. Polosnya kau Sasuke..

Teng teng teng

Tanda untuk berkumpul telah dikumandangjan. Para calon siswa baru telah berbondong-bonding berbaris untuk mendengarkan pengumunan. Saat mereka telah berbaris, seorang wanita bersurai blonde panjang berdiri di depan podium

"Ohayou anak-anak. Nama saya Tsunade Senju, saya kepala sekolah disini. hari ini test akan masuk srkolah ini akan dimulai. Kalian kami beri waktu tiga jam untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada. Setelah itu kalian boleh istirahat selama setengah jam, kemudian ketua osis akan memberikan pengumuman. Sekian dan terima kasih. Sekarang bubar" Tsunade memberi pidato singkatnya lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruangannya

Para calon siswa baru berhamburan berlari kesana kesini. Berpencar seperti semut kehilangan arah. Mereka mulai memasuki ruangan mereka. Sasuke hanya berjalan santai sambil melirik ke arah lapangan basket lalu tanpa sengaja...

Brakk

Sasuke menabrak seseorang hingga mereka sama-sama terjatuh

"Hoi, jalan itu lihat-lihat dong. Kan aku jadi jatuh ni. Tangan ku jadi sakit tau!" Seorang gadis berkata kasar pada Sasuke sambil berdiri

"Gomen telah membuat mu terjatuh dan membuat tanganmu sakit" Sasuke meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari kacamatanya

Sakura agak bingung dengan tingkah cowok ini. Apa ponselnya jatuh? Apa uangnya hilang? Oh sial kau salah besar Sakura. Kacamata bulat tebal yang dicarinya berada tepat di ujung sepatu Sakura

"Ini punyamu?" Gadis itu menyerahkan kacamatanya" dan aku Sakura Haruno. Setelah test ini kau harus kuhukum karena membuat tangan ku sakit. Kau mengerti?"

"Ba-baik. Aku akan menerima hukuma. Arigatou kacamatanya Haruno-san" jedah sejenak "Namaku Sa..."

"Hey kalian masuklah. Test akan dimulai" ucap seorang cowok yang memotong omongan Sasuke

"Baiklah senpai" Ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih mematung

'"Cantik" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Oh Tuhan test nya aku akan terlambat" Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan tempat tadi yang menjadi tempat bertemu pertama kalinya mata beriris onyx dan emerald itu.

Setelah tiga jam mereka test. Mereka keluar untuk beristirahat. Ada yang langsung menuju kantin. Ada yang masih bergosip ria, ada yang tidur, ada yang kejar-kejaran dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura sekarang tengah bersama seorang gadis yang bersurai panjang warna blonde yang sedang bergosip ria.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Karena lupa akan satu hal. Kau ingat? 'Hukuman' untuk cowok berkacamata tebal yang belum selesai menyebut namanya, hanya terdengar 'Sa' dari cowok itu

"Oh sial pig. Aku ada janji dengan orang aneh berkacamata tebal yang akan ku permainkan. Dia itu punya hutang 'hukuman' dengan ku"

"Siapa?"

"Namanya..namanya 'Sa'"

"Apa ada orang bernama 'Sa' atau mungkin Sai Shimura?. Hey tapi dia tidak memakai kacamata tebal. Ah sudahlah, lain kali saja. Kau sekarang harus menemani Ino Yamanaka ini oke?"

"Hn. Baiklah Pig" ucap Sakura singkat

Sasuke sekarang tengah berdiri di tempat dia bertabrakan dengan Sakura tadi sambil memegang koyak bekal yang akan diberikan kepada Sakura sebagai permohonan maaf dan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Hingga terdengar bunyi..

Teng teng teng

"Mungkin lain kali hukumannya" Sasuke tersenyum konyol

Tanda itu kembali berkumandang. Ini saatnya, ini saatnya mendengarkan siapa saja yang akan diterima disini, di sekolah ini. Sekarang telah terlihat seorang cowok berambut merah dan memiliki wajah yang baby face. Dia adalah Sasori Akasuna si ketua osis

"Baiklah sekarang semua berkumpul. Perkenalkan nama saya Sasori Akasuna. Saya ketua osis di sekolah ini. Saya berdiri disini akan mengumumkan sepuluh nama dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi dari test hari ini. Saya akan memulai dari urutan kesepuluh. Matsuri, Tenten, Shino Aburame ,Hinata Hyuga, Sai Shimura, Neji Hyuga, Gaara Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno dan terakhir Sasuke Uchiha. Selebihnya kalian bisa lihat sendiri di papan pengumuman. Dan sekarang beri tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada kesepuluh nama tadi yang telah saya sebutkan terutama untuk Sasuke Uchiha"

Prok prok prok prok prok

Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Padahal mereka tidak tahu siapa Sasuke Uchiha itu. Banyak yang terkejut mendengarkan nama itu. Bagaimana tidak baru kali ini ada nama orang yang berada di atas nama Sakura Haruno. Sakura memang orang yang terkenal, dia cantik, pintar, ramah pokoknya perfect girl. Seantero sekolah ini tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

'Waah Sasuke Uchiha itu hebat sekali. Dia mengalahkan Sakura si jenius"

"Kyaaaa pasti Sasuke itu orang yang ganteng"

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya"

"Sakura di jenius dikalahkan oleh pendatang baru. Tak dapat dipercaya"

Begitulah segelintir ucapan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut yang tadinya mengejek Sasuke sekarang berbalik memuji Sasuke

'Uchiha yah? Hemm menarik. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Akan kuhabisi kau!' Batin Sakura

"Aku akan menerima hukuman tambahan setelah ini" ucap pelan dari mulut bungsu Uchiha itu sambil tersenyum konyol lagi

T

B

C

Sign : Chery Uchiha


End file.
